tbtmafiafandomcom-20200213-history
TBT Mini Mafia XIII: Bird Mafia II - Attack of the Ostrich
TBT Mini Mafia XII: Bird Mafia II - Attack of the Ostrich was the twelfth game in the Mini game series on The Bell Tree. It was a closed set-up. Voting was done here. A list of player post counts can be found here. This game started on August 18th, 2014 and ended on August 24th, 2014. Game mechanics Day and night The following are the day and night posts: *Night Zero *Day One *Night One *Day Two *Modkill *Night Two *Day Three *Suicide *Night Three *Day Four *Endgame Voting results *Day One *Day Two *Day Three *Day Four Roles The following roles were featured in this game: Town *Townie **Ashtot **BlueLeaf **Jeremy **Sid2125 (replaced by JellofishXD) **ShinySandwich (modkilled) **VillageDweller *Action-immune Townie **Tina *Detective **alise *Reviver/Doctor **Minties *Self Aware Miller **Alice **Epona *Psychic **Tom *Veteran **Cory *Vigilante **Dolby Mafia *Mafia Goon/Roleblocker **Natty **Jeremy (changed into Ostrich) Third-party *Serial Killer **Lauren *Survivor **Ryan88 *Retired Arsonist (Squids) **Crystal **Dad **tsundere Coaches WotC Replacements Observers Links *Action List 1 *Action List 2 * * *Observers Chat Gallery File:TBT Mini Mafia XIII Header.png|TBT Mini Mafia XIII Header File:TBT Mini Mafia XIII Night Zero.png|TBT Mini Mafia XIII Night Zero File:TBT Mini Mafia XIII Day One.png|TBT Mini Mafia XIII Day One File:TBT Mini Mafia XIII Night One.png|TBT Mini Mafia XIII Night One File:TBT Mini Mafia XIII Day Two.png|TBT Mini Mafia XIII Day Two File:TBT Mini Mafia XIII Night Two.png|TBT Mini Mafia XIII Night Two File:TBT Mini Mafia XIII Day Three.png|TBT Mini Mafia XIII Day Three File:TBT Mini Mafia XIII Night Three.png|TBT Mini Mafia XIII Night Three File:TBT Mini Mafia XIII Night Three (second).png|TBT Mini Mafia XIII Night Three (second) File:TBT Mini Mafia XIII Day Four.png|TBT Mini Mafia XIII Day Four File:TBT Mini Mafia XIII End Game.png|TBT Mini Mafia XIII End Game File:TBT Mini Mafia XIII Blue-Footed Booby.png|TBT Mini Mafia XIII Blue-Footed Booby File:TBT Mini Mafia XIII Cockatoo.png|TBT Mini Mafia XIII Cockatoo File:TBT Mini Mafia XIII Purple Splatoon Squid.png|TBT Mini Mafia XIII Purple Splatoon Squid File:TBT Mini Mafia XIII Teal Splatoon Squid.png|TBT Mini Mafia XIII Teal Splatoon Squid File:TBT Mini Mafia XIII Chicken.png|TBT Mini Mafia XIII Chicken File:TBT Mini Mafia XIII Toucan.png|TBT Mini Mafia XIII Toucan File:TBT Mini Mafia XIII Stork.png|TBT Mini Mafia XIII Stork File:TBT Mini Mafia XIII Duck.png|TBT Mini Mafia XIII Duck File:TBT Mini Mafia XIII Ostrich's Ex-Wife.png|TBT Mini Mafia XIII Ostrich's Ex-Wife File:TBT Mini Mafia XIII Pigeon.png|TBT Mini Mafia XIII Pigeon File:TBT Mini Mafia XIII Ostrich.png|TBT Mini Mafia XIII Ostrich File:TBT Mini Mafia XIII Bat.png|TBT Mini Mafia XIII Bat File:TBT Mini Mafia XIII Parakeet.png|TBT Mini Mafia XIII Parakeet File:TBT Mini Mafia XIII Pink Splatoon Squid.png|TBT Mini Mafia XIII Pink Splatoon Squid File:TBT Mini Mafia XIII Dove.png|TBT Mini Mafia XIII Dove File:TBT Mini Mafia XIII Owl.png|TBT Mini Mafia XIII Owl File:TBT Mini Mafia XIII Penguin.png|TBT Mini Mafia XIII Penguin File:TBT Mini Mafia XIII Raven Baxter.png|TBT Mini Mafia XIII Raven Baxter File:TBT Mini Mafia XIII Swan in an Ostrich Suit.png|TBT Mini Mafia XIII Swan in an Ostrich Suit File:TBT Mini Mafia XIII Flamingo in an Ostrich Suit.png|TBT Mini Mafia XIII Bat File:TBT Mini Mafia XIII Unhatched Chickie.png|TBT Mini Mafia XIII Unhatched Chickie Category:Mini games Category:Town win games Category:Third-party win games Category:Closed set-up games Category:Games with sign-ups for replacements Category:Games with observer sign-ups